finalfantasyxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Lhusu Mines
The Lhusu Mines is a source of magicite for Ivalice, located in the floating city of Bhujerba on the sky continent of Dorstonis. Normally the mines are protected by a paling, however, during the game the paling has fallen and monsters have invaded the site. It can be speculated the paling has been allowed to fall deliberately, as to prevent the Archadian Empire from obtaining more magicite. It is the setting for one unusual boss battle early in the game, comprised of an escape from four enemies. It is the destination of five hunts for five marks posted for bounty by Clan Centurio, including Gilgamesh, and home to five rare game, one of which holds a trophy for the hunt club. As might be expected from a location in which much activity is available to take place throughout the game, it holds a variety of levels of enemies. Layout and area accessibility There are three subsections of the mines, as defined by the conditions which are required to enter them, one of which contains additional enemies after the game has progressed past a certain point. Enemies are listed as they appear, i.e. those listed as spawning in earlier sections of the map may also appear in later sections, but enemies listed later are never found in earlier sections. Shaft Entry, Oltam Span, Transitway 1 (east), Shunia Twinspan (east), Site 2 (east) This section of the mine into which the party ventures to rescue Penelo contains only Skeletons, Skull Defenders and Steeling bats. These enemies' levels are 7-9, and the rare game Aerieel bat is 11-13 * Steeling * Skeleton * Skull Defender Boss battle: * Ba'Gamnan * Bwagi * Gijuk * Rinok Added after the boss battle: * Slaven Marks: * Nidhogg, Transitway 1 * Rocktoise, Site 2 Rare game: * Aerieel (rare game), Oltam Span Transitway 1 (west), Shunia Twinspan (west), Site 2 (west), Site 3, Transitway 2, Tasche Span, Site 9 The petitioner requesting the removal of the Antlion mark gives the player the Site 3 Key, which gives access to these areas, in which the enemies' levels shoot straight up to 38-43. Transitway 2 contains a teleport stone, and players with the Battle on the Big Bridge Hunt can find the 'Ancient Man of Mystery', Gilgamesh, in the Tasche Span. However, he cannot be defeated until the Site 11 key is found. Additional enemies: * Bug, Site 3, Shunia Twinspan * Dullahan * Gazer, Shunia Twinspan, Site 2, and Site 3 * Headless, Shunia Twinspan, Site 2, and Site 3 * Killer Mantis * Vampyr bat, Transitway 1, Site 3, Site 9, Site 11 Marks: * Antlion * Gilgamesh (first battle) During the battle with Gilgamesh on the Tasche Span bridge, a rearrangement by Hitoshi Sakimoto of the memorable theme by Nobuo Uematsu that first appeared in Final Fantasy V: "Clash on the Big Bridge" plays Site 11 key areas Players can use the Site 11 key found in the Phon Coast to unlock a gate in Site 9. This deepest part of the mines holds enemies of levels 59-64. For the convenience of those with business in Bhujerba, or perhaps for those wishing to reminisce on their younger days in the less advanced parts of the mine, a Site 9 Cart offers players to "Ride cart to Shaft Entry" or "Ride cart to Transitway 1", rather than teleport out with the Teleport Crystal in Transitway 2. Gilgamesh can be defeated for the second and final time in Tasche Span, just west of the Teleport Crystal in Transitway 2. He uses Lvl 2 Sleep and Lvl 3 Disable in this second battle. Site 6 North, where the Pandora Mimics appear, is not marked on the map. To get to this area, go to the left side of the north section of Site 6 South and pan around until you see the passageway Additional enemies: * Abysteel, Site 5, Site 6 South * Aeronite, Lasche Span * Dark Lord, Site 5, Site 6 South * Pandora mimic, Site 6 North. High attack, low defense. Wrath of the Gods loot needed to purchase Grand Bolts at the Bazaar Marks * Gilgamesh, second battle in Site 7 * Diabolos (Mark), Site 11 Rare game * Disma (drops Accursed Trophy), Site 5 - southern Site 6 * Gemhorn * Bombshell Gilgamesh battles Mark number from Montblanc. "Battle on the Big Bridge". "Ancient Man of Mystery". Fight Gilgamesh in Tasche Span. Save / teleport gate crystal in Transitway 2. He runs off once defeated. Fight him one last time in Site 7. From the teleport, pass the Tasche Span and go to Site 9. Then up to Site 11. Then right to Lasche Span. Then to Site 5. There is a Save Crystal in Site 6 South. Gilgamesh is in the next room, Site 7. As it is located on a sky continent, the deeper one gets into the mines the lighter it gets. See also References External links * Lhusu Mines in general, Final Fantasy Wikia __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guide Category:Location